Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Please read Editing tips and guidelines to keep up with editing changes and editing rules on this Wikia site. Feel free to add us on Facebook., or follow us . Hell in a Cell 2015 slider.png|Hell in a Cell 2015|link=Hell in a Cell 2015|linktext=Find all the results for the big show! 2015_WWE_Raw_logo_(Large).jpg|Latest Raw results|link=October 26, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Raw! SmackDown (New wallpaper).jpg|Latest Smackdown results|link=October 29, 2015 Smackdown results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Smackdown. IMPACT! wallpaper (2010-present).jpeg|Latest Impact results|link=October 28, 2015 iMPACT! results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Impact Wrestling The American Wrestling Association (AWA) was an American promotion based in Minneapolis, Minnesota that ran from 1960 to 1991. It was owned and founded by Verne Gagne and Wally Karbo. The territory was originally part of the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), becoming an independent territory in the late 1950s. Reigning NWA World Champion Pat O'Connor was declared the first AWA World Champion in May 1960, but was given a 90-day ultimatum to defend his title against Verne Gagne who was touted as the number one contender. When O'Connor failed to defend his title, it was stripped of him and awarded to Gagne on August 16, 1960. Read more... Which is your favorite WWE Network program? Legends with JBL Stone Cold Podcast Unfiltered With Renee Young WWE 24 WWE Music Power 10 WWE Culture Shock WWE Swerved WWE Superstar Ink Other Christopher "Chris" Keith Irvine (November 9, 1970), best known by his ring name, Chris Jericho, is an American-born Canadian professional wrestler, musician, media personality, actor, author, and businessman. He was most recently signed to WWE (who he has worked for on and off since 1999), and is also well known for his time in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and World Championship Wrestling (WCW), and internationally in Canadian, Mexican, German and Japanese promotions. Jericho is known for his over-the-top, rock star persona – and for a contrasting run as an aloof villain from the late 2000s to the early 2010s. Read more... The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3 is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on August 11, 2015. Read more.. http://feeds.feedburner.com/ewrestlingnews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 action=purge}} Refresh Hell in a Cell 2015 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE, which will take place on October 25, 2015 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It will be the seventh annual Hell in a Cell PPV. Read more.. Julia Hamer-Bevis (October 19, 1971) is an English professional wrestler, better known by her ring names Sweet Saraya and Saraya Knight. Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: pl: pt: ro: zh: ja: Category:Browse